Cerita De Angel (Oh Luhan)
by Tatsmobs
Summary: main cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Bebey Chyapha (Selebgram Thailand), Kim Jongin HUNKAI Other cast : Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol, Jung Soojung Rate : ?/ Mommy Luhan sudah meninggal, ayah nya terpuruk dan meninggalkan nya dengan tinggal diluar negeri sedangkan Luhan dibiarkan bersekolah di sebuah Asrama lalu bertemu si Guru manis sekaligus pembimbingnya Kim Jongin, laki-laki manis.


"Mommy, berjanjilah akan hadir di mimpiku seperti malam-malam sebelumnya." Luhan menatap bingkai Foto berukuran sedang yang terdapat foto seorang wanita manis berkulit putih susu yang tersenyum manis, mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dengan perut membuncit. "Berjanjilah Mommy." Luhan mengusap Foto sang Mommy tercinta nya dengan senyuman manis yang muncul di bibir mungilnya.

Oh Luhan, bocah lucu berusia 5 tahun adalah Cucu tunggal keluarga Oh. Daddy nya Oh Sehun dan Mommy nya bernama Oh Bebey , wanita cantik keturunan Thailand-Korea yang sudah meninggal dunia saat Luhan hadir di dunia. Luhan memiliki wajah yang sangatlah mirip dengan sang Momny dan sifat nya sangatlah mirip dengan daddynya. Luhan adalah anak yang cerdas,dewasa dan sedikit Jahil.

"Apa Mommy sudah tidur?" Luhan menengok ke arah jendela kamarnya, menatap Langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang kecil yang berkelap-kelip indah. "Apa Mommy ada diantara bintang-bintang itu?" Luhan bertanya entah pada siapa, nadanya sangatlah antusias matanya yang berbinar seperti rusa membulat lucu.

Luhan menuruni Kasur kecil nya, meletakkan Bingkai Foto sang Mommy pelan, lalu beralih memakai sandal Tidur brbentuk kelinci kesukaan nya. Berjalan cepat kearah Jendela dan menaiki sofa yang sengaja diletakkan disitu. "Mommy, bila memang benar tolong tunjukkan." Pinta Luhan.

"Mengapa anak Daddy belum tidur?" Luhan menoleh cepat, kepala nya menengok kearah pintu kamar yang dimana Sudah ada Sehun yang berdiri sambil tersenyum tampan. "Ini sudah malam, bukan?" Sehun mendekati Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mata menyipit lucu.

"Aku akan pergi tidur sebentar lagi." Luhan merentangkan kedua tangan nya, memberi kode kepada sang Daddy untuk memeluk tubuh kecilnya. "Daddy!" Luhan berseru senang saat merasakan tubuh hangat Sehun mendekapnya.

"Besok kau harus berangkat pagi untuk pergi ke Asrama, Lu." Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan lembut. "Seharusnya kamu tidur."

Luhan cemberut, kedua tangan nya memeluk erat leher sang Daddy, menghirup dalam-dalam bau menenangkan dari Kemeja kerjanya. "Daddy, apa Mommy sudah tidur? Apa di surga Mommy mempunyai kasur seperti kita?"

Sehun tersenyum sendu, menatap langit malam seperti yang dilakukan Anak semata wayang nya. "Tentu, disana Mommy mu tidur."

"Seperti apa kasur yang dipakai Mommy? Apa Tuhan memberikan Mommy kasur yang bagus?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Kasur Mommy terbuat dari awan putih yang sangat indah, bantalnya terbuat dari awan-awan dan selimutnya terbuat dari sayap-sayap malaikat." Luhan membulatkan bibirnya matanya membulat lucu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, ekspresi anaknya lucu sekali.

"Apa-" Luhan menggantungkan ucapan nya, menyentuh tangan besar sang Daddy dan menggenggamnya. "Daddy merindukan Mommy?"

"Tentu." Luhan tersenyum senang, sudah dirinya duga pasti Daddy nya rindu Mommy.

"Daddy akan berdo'a untuk Mommy?"

"Nanti sebelum tidur Daddy akan berdo'a untuk Mommy dan besok sebelum kita pergi ke Asramamu, kita akan singgah ke Gereja dan Berdo'a lagi untuk Mommy." Sehun menjelaskan semuanya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, tangan nya menangkup kedua pipi tembam Luhan. "Oke?" Luhan mengangguk lucu.

"Baiklah, sekarang naik ke tempat tidur dan tidurlah. Jangan lupa untuk berdo'a, minta pada Tuhan untuk memberikan mu mimpi indah, menjadikan esok hari menjadi hari yang indah, dan untuk menjaga Mommy di sana." Sehun mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan, menggendongnya dan menciumi pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Baik, Daddy." Luhan mengangkat Kakinya, menyuruh sang ayah untuk melepaskan kedua sendal tidurnya. "Terima kasih dan selamat tidur, Daddy." Sehun tersenyum dan membetulkan letak selimut Luhan.

"Selamat tidur, Jagoan."

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya saat merasakan elusan lembut dikepalanya, saat dirinya membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah sosok wanita cantik menggunakan gaun putih yang sangat bersih dan panjang hingga menutupi kakinya, wanita cantik itu juga menggunakan sebuah mahkota perak yang dihiasi batu-batu berlian cantik di kepalanya.

"Mommy." Luhan berucap lirih, kedua tangan mungilnya mengucek-ngucek mata mengantuknya, lalu bangkit dan langsung menghambur kepelukan wanita cantik yang dia panggil 'Mommy'.

"Hai, Sehun Junior." Bebey –Wanita cantik- terkekeh pelan saat bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Luhan didalam pelukan nya menyengir lucu.

"Mommy seharusnya ada dikamarku, tadi Daddy bilang padaku kalau dia merindukanmu."

Bebey tersenyum mendengar penuturan putra semata wayangnya, dirinya lalu terkekeh pelan saat mendengarkan keluh-kesah sang putera kesayangan yang bukan nya membuat dirinya Iba malah merasa lucu dan gemas.

"Dan, hari ini Kyungsoo membuat diriku kesal lagi. Dia memberikan ku bekal yang aneh hari ini." Bibir semerah buah Ceri milik Luhan mengerucut lucu, kedua alis tebal keturunan Suami tercintanya yang ada pada Luhan menunjukkan kalau anak ini benar-benar sedang kesal.

"Kamu tidak boleh jahat pada Kyungsoo, dia sudah lama bekerja dirumah."

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Bebey pada tubuh kecilnya, mata rusa nya menatap wajah mulus tanpa cacat milik Bebey dengan lekat. "Apa Mommy akan kembali padaku dan Daddy?"

"Lu, kita sudah sering membicarakan ini."

"Mommy, bila tuhan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi kepada Mommy untuk hidup lagi. Apa Mommy mau?" Luhan menatap penuh harap kearah Bebey dan karena tatapan itu Bebey hampir saja ingin berkata Iya.

"Lu, sebesar apapun keinginan Mommy untuk hidup kembali tetap saja itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Bebey menatap sendu sang buah hati, tangan dengan jemari lentik nya mengelus pipi Luhan. "Dengar, walaupun Mommy tidak ada diantara kau dan Daddy bukan berarti Mommy tidak bersama kalian." Jelas Bebey.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan kedua mata rusa nya yang menyentuh dagu Luhan, mendongkakan wajah Luhan dan menghapus lelehan air mata yang turun dan mengalir di kedua pipi anak Lucunya.

"Jaga Daddy dan bila kau merasa sulit beritahu Mommy, Mommy akan membantumu." Bebey tersenyum manis, persis seperti senyum Luhan.

"Mommy, apa Daddy akan menikah lagi?"

"Entahlah."

Luhan terdiam lama, otaknya sibuk berpikir. Apakah Daddy nya akan menikah lagi? Apakah Luhan akan memiliki Ibu tiri?

"Daddy sering mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang dan pada akhir panggilan dia akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu." Adu Luhan pada Bebey.

"Harusnya kamu senang, akan ada Mommy baru dirumah."

"No, aku tidak." Bebey terkekeh saat melihat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Oke, kita akan lanjut pembicaraan kita besok. Sekarang kembalilah tidur, selamat Malam Lu." Bebey mencium kening sang anak, Luhan yang dicium langsung seketika terpejam dan kembali tidur.

 ** _Cerita De Angel ( Oh Luhan)_**

 ** _Main Cast :_**

 ** _Lu Han_**

 ** _Oh Sehun_**

 ** _Bebey Chyapha_**

 ** _Kim Jongin_**

 ** _Other Cast :_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Jung Soojung_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Wu Yifan_**

 ** _Rate :_**

 ** _/?_**

Luhan menatap jalanan yang Mobil pribadi keluarga Oh yang membawanya, disampingnya ada sang Bibi, Byun yang sudah mengganti Marga menjadi Park Baekhyun yang sedang asyik bermain ponsel. Didepan sana sudah ada anak sang Bibi, Park Chanyeol dan ada Pak Jung supir kepercayaan keluarga Oh.

"Daddy? Dimana Bi?" Baekhyun menoleh saat Luhan bertanya padanya, senyum manis terlihat diwajah cantik miliknya.

"Dia menyusul, Lulu sayang."

"Apakah akan lama? Aku pikir setelah pulang dari gereja, Daddy akan tetap berangkat bersama ku." Luhan cemberut, matanya menatap sebal kearah jalanan didepan.

Baekhyun terkekeh lucu, gemas sekali rasanya melihat tingkah menggemaskan keponakan tampan nya ini.

"Oh ayolah, tampan. Daddy mu pasti menyusul, oke?" Luhan menggangguk menurut, lalu kembali diam dan asyik dengan pemandangan jalanan.

Baekhyun kembali memainkan ponselnya, memeriksa berbagai jejaring sosial yang digunakan nya. Namun, terhenti saat dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Chan, sudah mengabari Ayah mu kalau kita sudah berangkat?" Chanyeol mengangguk, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. "Apa yang dia katakan?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias, dia sangat merindukan Suami romantisnya itu.

"Ayah akan pulang malam ini dan dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarkan aku juga menemanimu mengantarkan ku hari ini." Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol menatap sang Ibu datar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang Ibu dan Anak, lebih tepatnya Ibu tiri dan Anak tiri. Ayah Chanyeol – Park Joonmyeon- menikah lagi dengan Baekhyun 2 tahun lalu saat dirinya sudah berpisah lama dengan istri pertamanya. Baekhyun belum mengandung, karena Dokter pernah mengatakan bahwa laki-laki agak sulit untuk mengandung. Ya, Ibu tiri Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki cantik dan Baekhyun ini adalah orang kepercayaan Keluarga Oh untuk menjaga Luhan dari sebelum Mommy nya meninggal. Baekhyun adalah sahabat ibu nya sejak kecil, dia berasal dari keluarga berada dan terpandang. Saat Luhan bertanya, kenapa bibi mau menjaga ku? Baekhyun akan menjawab karena dirinya adalah anak dari sahabatnya, Baekhyun tidak di bayar. Dia menjaga Luhan dengan segenap hati dan cintanya, dia sudah menganggap Bocah tampan keluarga Oh itu seperti anaknya sendiri. Suaminya adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan Otomotif ternama yang sudah mendunia, pekerjaan nya sering membuatnya pergi berkeliling dunia untuk bekerja sama dengan banyak kolega dan itu membuat Baekhyun yang merasa kesepian akan menginap selalu dirumah nya saat Suaminya pergi dan Anak tirinya sedang tinggal di Asrama yang akan rutin pulang setiap akhir pekan dan libur panjang.

"Bisa hubungi ibu nanti malam, saat dirimu akan pergi tidur?" Chanyeol menatap sang Ibu tiri datar, tanpa ekspresi dan terkesan dingin.

Hubungan Chanyeol dna Baekhyun tidak terlalu baik. Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol saja yang tidak terlalu baik pada Baekhyun. Sebelumnya hubungan mereka biasa saja, namun berubah dingin karena ada masalah diantar Ibu-Anak ini.

"Aku lelah, ingin langsung tidur." Baekhyun tersenyum getir, mencoba bersikap biasa saja saat menerima penolakan dari sang anak tiri kesayangan.

Mobil Mewah keluarga Oh berhenti disebuah bangunan besar dan megah yang mirip bangunan-bangunan eropa. Chanyeol melepaskan sabuk pengaman nya, membetulkan letak ransel nya dan keluar dari Mobil.

Baekhyun ikut turun, Luhan tidak ikut namun dia menurunkan kaca nya untuk melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Eum, hati-hati." Baekhyun berucap canggung, Chanyeol masih seperti tadi. Menanggapinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Jangan telat makan, minum semua vitamin mu secara rutin agar tubuhmu tidak mudah lelah dan jatuh sakit, jangan belajar terlalu larut, istirahat yang cukup, jangan berbuat kenakalan, dan ikuti peraturan Asrama dengan baik." Baekhyun menasihati, tangan nya sibuk merapihkan helaian rambut berponi milik Chanyeol, merapihkan jacket yang melekat ditubuh ramping Chanyeol. "Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa kalau tak mau mengabari ku." Tangan Baekhyun mengelus pipi tembam Chanyeol. "Tapi tolong kabari Ayahmu." Pinta nya.

"Baik." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Luhan mengeryitkan dahi nya saat melihat interaksi Ibu-Anak didepan nya. Dirinya merasa kasihan melihat Bibi cantiknya di begitukan Oleh anak tirinya yang jelas-jelas sangat disayanginya.

"Belajar yang benar, jangan banyak bermain dengan nya."

"Atas dasar apa kau melarangku?" Chanyeol bertanya dingin.

"Aku tidak melarang." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Chan kau masih sekolah, tidak seharusnya kalian berpacaran terlalu jauh. Kau memiliki kehormatan, jangan mau bila dai me-"

"Aku lelah, pergilah." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Lu, Hyung masuk ya. Bye." Chanyeol melambaikan tangan nya pada Luhan yang balas melambaikan tangan.

"Bye."Luhan melambaikan tangan nya, Baekhyun menatap khawatir Chanyeol.

"Chan, ibu hanya-" Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun. "Chan, dengarkan Ibu."

Baekhyun memandang sendu punggung sempit Chanyeol yang lama kelamaan menjauh dari pandangan nya.

"Bibi." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan yang menatapnya menghibur.

"Ayo masuk, udara semakin dingin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali Di Asrama ini, Luhan."

Senyum lebar mucul di bibir Luhan saat mendengar kalimat sambutan untuk dirinya dari seorang Pria cantik yang memakai pakaian formal yang melekat di tubuh mungil dan rampingnya.

"Terima kasih atas sambutan nya Jongin." Luhan menghambur kedalam pelukan Jongin, Jongin mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan dan menggendongnya.

Baekhyun menatap nya dengan wajah senang, merasa bahagia saat melihat Luhan yang terlihat bahagia saat bersama Jongin.

Jongin, Kim Jongin nama lengkapnya. Adalah seorang guru menari di Asrama tempat Luhan bersekolah. Pria manis dengan tubuh mungil dan senyum manis ini juga adalah orang yang menjaga dan membimbing Luhan diasrama. Di asrama ini, setiap anak harus memiliki pembimbjng di. Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak termasuk tapi karena Luhan yamb memilih Jongin sendiri, maka dengan senang hati Jongin menerimanya. Karena pada kenyataan nya Jongin sangatlah senang dengan Luhan, karena menurutnya Luhan adalah anak yang baik dan ceria.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Park." Jongin membungkukan badan nya hormat masih dengan Luhan di gendongan nya.

"Terima kasih sambutan nya Jongin." Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Daddy datang telat, Jongin." Luhan cemberut, Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Jemarinya mencubit Pipi tembam Luhan gemas.

"Tidak apa, mungkin Daddy mu sibuk." Luhan menggangguk mengerti.

"Ayo, kita kekamar mu saja. Aku sudah membersihkan nya, dan kain kasur mu sudah kuganti dengan gambar stroks seperti yang kamu inginkan, kamu suka?" Luhan terlonjak

Senang, matanya melotot senang dengan cengir lebar.

"Benarkah? Wah! Aku senang aku senang!" Jongin tertawa dan itu disaksikan oleh Baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut.

'Bolehkah aku berpikir bahwa Luhan sudah menemukan penggantimu, Bey?' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"-Hyun." Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sehun! Oh yaampun, kamu membuat aku kaget." Baekhyun memandang Sehun yang tersenyum ramah.

"Oh maaf, Nyonya Park." Ucap Sehun penuh jenaka.

"Berhenti, dasar bodoh." Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Sehun. "Ayo susul Luhan, kau lama sekali."

"Maaf, Soojung ingin dijemput dan ikut kesini." Sehun meminta maaf, kaki nya melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan didepannya.

"Lalu dimana wanita itu sekarang?" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada kesal yang di tahan-tahan, dirinya tidak menyukai wanita bernama soojung itu omong-omong.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangan nya kesaku celana bahan berwarna biru dongker miliknya. "Dia di mobil, dia tidak begitu menyukai anak-anak."

"Dan kau ingin menikah dengan nya, padahal dia tidak suka anak kecil dan kau tidak sadar sudah memiliki Luhan yang sudah jelas anak-anak."

"Tapi dia menyukai Luhan, Baek." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun yang di tanggapi Baekhyun dengan wajah bosan.

"Kau terlalu munafik tuan Oh." Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam didepan pintu kamar Asrama milik Luhan. "Terlalu dibutakan oleh Drama dan kemampuan nya dalam berakting di hadapanmu."

"Apa yang dia bicarakan? Merasa paling benar saja." Sehun berucap sebal, matanya memicing kesal kearah Lelaki cantik bermarga park berambut merah menyala yang berada didalam kamar Asrama sang buah hati.

"DADDY!" Sehun tersenyum lembut, kaki nya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Asrama Luhan. Mengamati setiap sudut Kamar berwarna Hitam yang di penuhi tulisan-tulisan dan gambar-gambar lucu dari kapur.

"Kamar Luhan rapih dan bagus, aku suka." Sehun mengomentari, Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, Jongin yang menatanya." Luhan menunjuk Jongin yang berdiri tegak dibelakang tubuh mungilnya. "Jongin terbaik." Luhan mengacungkan Kedua jari jempolnya kearang Sang daddy.

"Ah, kau sangat hebat Jongin-sii." Jongin membungkuk sopan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian Sehun.

"Terima kasih Atas pujian nya, Tuan Oh." Sehun tersenyum, kepala nya mengangguk senang persis sekali dengan Luhan.

Jongin terdiam sesaat melihat senyum Sehun, dirinya tidak pernah menyangka Sosok Sehun yang sering dibicarakan Orang-orang diluar sana sangatlah tampan dan ramah.

"-In." Jongin tersentak, Luhan menarik jemarinya dan menyadarkan nya dari keterdiaman.

"Ah, maaf. Ada apa Luhan?" Jongin berjongkok,menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Luhan.

"Jangan melamun, Daddy ingin pulang." Luhan berbisik, Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama." Sehun menghela nafas, lalu menatap Luhan dengan wajah lucu. "Jadi, aku akan pulang. Ada seseorang yang menungguku." Sehun berjongkok, menjelaskan kepada Luhan yang menatap dirinya penasaran.

"Siapa? Kekasih mu?" Luhan berucap berani, tangan nya terlipat didepan dada.

"Begitulah, namanya Soojung. Dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan baik, Daddy pastikan kau akan senang bila bertemu dengan nya." Luhan menggeleng cepat, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Sehun mengeryit bingung

"Baiklah, Daddy boleh berpacaran dengan nya." Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan jemari telunjuknya "Tapi tidak untuk menikahinya."

"Bila Daddy menikahinya, itu artinya dia akan menjadi Mommy mu. Apa kamu ti-"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau Mommy ku itu dia." Poton Luhan, matanya memicing sipit. "Tidak, sampai kapanpun."

"Lu-Luhan, kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Jongin menyentuh kedua pundak Luhan, mencoba memberi pengertian kepada sang anak didik untuk tidak berucap jelek kepada sang Ayah.

"Aku akan pulang." Sehun berucap dingin dan datar. "Permisi." Pamitnya, dia bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar Asrama Luhan.

Luhan menatap sendu kepergian sang ayah. Merasa terbuang, lihat baru berpacaran saja sikap sang Ayah padanya sudah agak berubah.

"A-aku rasa aku juga akan pulang." Baekhyun gelisah, matanya melirik-lirik wajah Luhan yang dirinya yakini akan menangis beberapa-

"Hiks~."

Tidak beberapa detik pun, dia sudah menangis. Oke, Baekhyun salah.

"Cupcupcup, sudah jangan menangis." Bujuk Jongin lembut.

"Jongin, aku mohon titip Luhan. Aku akan mengurus Bayi besar itu dulu." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas, Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu beralih membawa Luhan kepelukan nya.

"Jangan menangis jagoan, nanti kamu terlihat jelek." Luhan terisak di bahu Jongin, Jongin mengelus-elus punggung sempit Luhan. Mencoba menenangkan.

"D-daddy tidak sayang padaku." Luhan menatap wajah Jongin dengan wajah basah dan mata berurai airmata.

"Tidak, Daddy mu sayang padamu. Dia hanya kelelahan karena pekerjaan nya." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju, isakan nya belum berhenti dan malah semakin agak keras.

"Tidak, dia sibuk dengan kekasihnya!" Luhan merengek di tengah-tengah isakan nya, kaki nya menghentak-hentak lantai.

"Oh, ya tuhan. Jangan menangis."

"Mommy." Ucap Luhan lirih saat dirinya melihat sosok bayangan sang Mommy didekat jendela kamar asramanya yang terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun keluar gedung Asrama, kedua matanya menatap interaksi anatara Sehun dan Kekasihnya didepan sana.

Oh, yatuhan! Baekhyun merasa Muak melihat wajah dan acting penuh Drama Soojung di depan Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa, seorang lelaki tampan dan cerdas seperti dia dibodohi oleh seorang wanita yang licik seperti ular cobra itu." Baekhyun berbicara entah pada siapa, dirinya memicing tak suka kearah Sehun yang mencium kening Soojung sayang. "Si bodoh tetap saja

Bodoh." Desis Baekhyun.

"SEHUN! Ayo kembali!" Baekhyun berjalan angkuh kearah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan didepannya. "Kau masih banyak urusan kantor bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun dan mengabaikan Soojung yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Sebentar, Baek. Aku harus mengantarkan So-"

"Jangan mengulur waktu terlalu lama, lagian wanitamu ini bukanlah seorang gadis remaja lagi bukan? Jadi aku yakin dia bisa bersikap dewasa untuk tidak

Menyusahkan mu walaupun dia kekasihmu." Soojung menatap Baekhyun sinis.

Seperti biasa, si laki-laki banci ini pasti selalu membuat Soojung kesal.

'Dasar laki-laki kemayu, sudah seperti banco Homo pula.' Maki Soojung dalam hati sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak senang dengan ucapan ku? Nona Jung." Baekhyun mengangkat dagu nya angkuh, menatap Soojun menilai.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Pakaian dan warna baju yang merah muda sangat cocok untukmu di musim semi ini." Soojun berucap manis, Sehun tersenyum tampan saat mendengar kalimat pujian sang kekasih yang diberikan nya pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku memang selalu tampak luar biasa setiap waktu." Baekhyun berucap sombong.

"Baekhyun." Sehun memperingati

"Apa? Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat. Sehun ayo kita kekantor mu, aku ada urusan denganmu." Baekhyun mengapit lengan Sehun dan menariknya paksa menuju Mobil. "Pak Jung, antarkan Nona ini menuju ketempat yang ingin ditujunya."

"Selamat siang, Soojung." Baekhyun menatap Soojung remeh lalu masuk kemobi yang sebelumnya sudah dimasuki Sehun, dipaksa olehnya.

Soojung mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut menatap Mobil yang ditumpangi Sehun dan Baekhyun melaju meninggalkan area Asrama.

"Si sialan itu." Desis nya marah.

"Pak Kim, turunkan aku diMansion Oh saja." Baekhyun memberi tahu kepada Supir pribadi Sehun tentang tujuan nya.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun terkejut bercampur bingung. Apa yang dibicarakan Lelaki cantik disampingnya ini?

"Baek, bukan nya kau ingin ke kantor?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, bersikap seolah-olah itu semua bukan apa-apa.

"Oh, aku tidak jadi. Tiba-tiba aku malas." Baekhyun berucap enteng, Sehun melotot bingung.

"Apa? Ini hanya alibi ku saja, agar kau tidak terus berdekatan dengan wanita licik itu."

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?" Sehun berbicara dengan nada tinggi sekarang, setelah mendengar Baekhyun menyindir kekasih nya.

"Apa? Tentu saja yang tadi, dia licik dan kau terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya."

"Park Baekhyun, sudah cukup. Kau memang orang kepercayaan mendiang Istriku untuk menjaga Luhan dan aku menghormati mu karena kau Sahabat Mendiang Istriku. Tapi, seharusnya kau juga bisa bersikap menghormatiku." Baekhyun mengeryit bingung mendengar omongan Sehun.

"Apa mak-"

"Stop! Jangan menyelak! Dan satu lagi, jangan mentang-mentang kau yang mejaga Luhan selama ini kau bisa bersikap seenakmu dan mengurusi urusan pribadiku."

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengurusi nya, kalau seandainya itu semua menyangkut kebahagiaan Luhan juga. Luhan anak sahabatku, sudah ku anggap anak sendiri." Baekhyun berucap panjang, mengabaikan Sehun yang sudah mulai menunjukkan aura tak mengenakan."

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Sehun takut saat mendengar Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan nada rendah.

"Ku rasa, ini semua sudah cukup."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemasi barang-barangmu yang ada diMansion Oh dan kembalilah ke rumah Suamimu."

Baekhyun melotot kaget, tidak percaya akan semua pernyataan yang keluar dari Bibir tipis seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau-"

"Aku rasa Baekhyun sudah cukup besar untuk dilepas dari asuhan mu, bila susah masih ada Kyungsoo yang bisa membantunya."

"Sehun, kamu tidak bisa mengambil keputusan ini."

"Tentu saja bisa, kenapa tidak? Aku Daddy nya Luhan, jadi tolong kemasi barang-barangmu dan keluar dari rumahku."

Kedua mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, jujur hatinya sesak mendengar Sehun mengusirnya secara halus seperti ini. Dirinya memikirkan bagaimana nasib Luhan bila tidak ada dirinya, sedangkan dengan Kyungsoo Si bocah Oh itu tidak bisa bekerja sama.

Hati nya juga sakit, saat tahu bahwa dirinya pasti akan sulit bertemu anak lucu itu nanti nya.

"Aku memberi waktu padamu sampai besok, besok kau harus sudah keluar dari rumahku." Ucap Sehun mutlak tanpa melirik kearahnya.

TBC


End file.
